


Heart of Coal

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Full Moon on Friday the 13th post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Coal

**Heart of Coal**

**Pairing:** pre Merlin/Morgana

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Word Count:** 1320

 

Merlin trekked into the woods a few hours before dawn to get some night blooming herbs for Gaius. He found the patch and was just about to pick some when he heard what sounded like a baby crying. Merlin searched around under the bushes but found nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a splash then more crying. He ran to the nearby stream and discovered a wiggling burlap sack in the water. He quickly scooped it out and opened it. Inside was a small black kitten. It was wet and it started to shiver.

“Hello there little one.” Merlin wrapped the kitten in his neckerchief and put it in his coat pocket. “You’re safe now.”

The little kitten looked up at him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen and yawned.

“Go to sleep. I’ll find you a home when we get back to Camelot.” Merlin walked back to the patch of herbs and collected some before heading back.

As Merlin entered the Lower Town the kitten stared to stir. He carefully took it out of his pocket and carried it in his arms. People started to stare at the little beast and move away from Merlin. He assumed he must smell like bog water and didn’t give it another thought as he walked toward Gwen’s house.

Merlin knocked on the door and smiled when Gwen opened the door. “Hi Gwen.”

“Hi Merlin. What brings you here so early?” Gwen yawned.

“I was wondering if you would want this little kitten I found.” Merlin unwrapped the little black kitten and held it out to Gwen.

“Merlin, it’s black.” Gwen shook her head. “I don’t want it. Black cats are cursed.”

“But it’s adorable and it needs a home.” Merlin looked down at the little animal in his hands. “You don’t really believe this kitten is cursed, do you?”

“Even if I didn’t believe that black cats were a curse, I still couldn’t’ keep it. Elyan is allergic.” Gwen sighed. “I’m sorry Merlin.”

“I guess I’ll just take it with me to the castle for now. I have to get to work.” Merlin tucked the kitten back in his pocket and waved as he walked towards the castle.

Merlin dropped off the herbs and picked up the medicines he needed to deliver. Gaius handed him bread with cheese and a bit of ham to eat on the way.

Merlin fed bits of ham to the kitten as he made his deliveries. When he finished, he went to the kitchen for Arthur’s breakfast before he went to Arthur’s chambers to get him out of bed.

The cook caught him giving the kitten a piece of chicken and looked in his pocket. “Get that cursed beast out of my kitchen and don’t bring it back again.”

“This little kitten could catch the mice that keep getting into the pantry. Are you sure you don’t want to keep her?” Merlin asked.

“And be cursed? Are you daft? Get on with yourself.” The cook handed him Arthur’s tray and shooed him out.

“Sorry sweetie. I guess I’m not that good at finding you a home.” Merlin said as the kitten wiggled in his pocket.

Merlin opened the door to Arthur’s chambers and found Arthur standing at the window. “You’re up early.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Arthur turned around as Merlin put his tray on the table. Suddenly Arthur picked up his sword. “Merlin, there’s a demon staring at me from your coat pocket.”

Merlin looked down and laughed. “It’s not a demon. It’s a kitten. Not you too! I’ll never find it a home at this rate.”

“Where did it come from?” Arthur lowered the sword but didn’t put it down.

“Someone threw it in the creek in the Darkling Woods. They put it in a burlap bag.” Merlin took the little ball of fur out of his pocket and put it on the table. He emptied a dish of nuts and wiped it out with a napkin.

“What are you doing?” Arthur gripped the sword harder.

“I’m going to give it a little milk. It’s been eating ham and chicken all morning. I’m sure it’s thirsty.” Merlin poured some milk in the dish and sat it in front of the kitten. It started to lap it up right away.

“Does Gaius know you have it?” Arthur wiggled his finger toward the little beast.

“I didn’t have time to tell him. I had deliveries then I had to get to work.” Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know if he would let me keep it.”

Arthur walked up to the table and the kitten raised its head out of the milk dish and eyed him with suspicion.

“I don’t think it likes me.” Arthur said as he took a step back.

“You pointed a sword at it.” Merlin rolled his eyes and walked over and took the sword from Arthur. He put it back in the rack. “Just let it drink its milk.”

Arthur went the around the opposite side of the table and sat down. “Give it some of my ham with my apologies.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Merlin grinned and took the ham and broke it into bite sized bits for the kitten. “I’ll just be a few minutes then i will take it to my room.”

“Gaius will have a fit of the vapors when he sees you with that little… thing.” Arthur kept an eye on the cat while he ate.

“Gaius is stronger than you think.” Merlin chuckled. “You had better hurry. It’s almost time to hear petitions.”

Arthur groaned and got up. He downed the milk in his cup and headed out the door. He jumped when the kitten meowed. “Merlin!”

“Sorry.” Merlin picked up the well fed kitten and put it in his pocket. He laughed when it burped loudly. “I’d say its full up.”

Arthur shuddered. “You’re either brave or a fool, possibly both.”

Merlin shrugged.

Arthur left Merlin to clear up.

Merlin grabbed the laundry and dropped it off on the way to Gaius’ chambers. When he arrived Morgana was there.

“Bad dreams again, My Lady?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. Merlin, why do you smell like wet fur?” Morgana put her hand up to her nose.

“It’s not me.” Merlin pulled the sleeping kitten out of his pocket.

Gaius arched an eyebrow. “What are you doing with that?”

“I’m trying to find it a home but no one wants it because it’s black.” Merlin explained. “They say it’s cursed.”

“That’s so silly.” Morgana took the sleepy kitten. “It’s a ‘she’ not an ‘it’ by the way. Gaius will let you keep it, won’t you Gaius?

“Uh. My Lady, most people fear black cats. They believe them to be demons.” Gaius tried to explain but when he saw Morgana cuddle the little fur ball he gave in. “Merlin, she is your responsibility. You need to keep her here and she will need a sand box for her business. I can’t believe I’m letting you keep her. If Uther or Arthur find out…”

“Arthur shared some of his breakfast with her.” Merlin chuckled. “Besides, Uther doesn’t come down here that often.”

“She needs a name, Merlin. Morgana stroked the kitten’s fur.

“I was thinking ‘Coal’ because she is as black as coal.” Merlin smiled when the kitten purred in Morgana’s arms.

“Coal. I think she likes it.” Morgana gave the kitten a kiss on top of the head and gave her back to Merlin. “That was a kind thing you did, Merlin, when you rescued her.”

Merlin blushed and shrugged.

Morgana picked up her new medicine and kissed Merlin on the cheek. She looked at Gaius. “Don’t worry about Uther. Coal is under my protection. I’ll see you both later.”

Merlin cuddled the kitten and grinned as he watched morgana walk out the door.

“Merlin, you are a fool.” Gaius reached over and stroked the kitten’s fur. “And not just about this little beastie.”


End file.
